


Something Silly, Something Sweet

by ferric



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Candy Grams AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferric/pseuds/ferric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine grams are the worst human invention ever and will be the downfall of humankind, Eren had decided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Silly, Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> For the Valentine Grams Anon from tumblr. XD

“Valentine grams are the worst human invention ever and will be the downfall of humankind.” Eren smacked his last bag of red and pink candies on the table, just as Levi hissed, “Be careful. If you crush another bag I swear I will make you do all the ribbon curling.” Eren hated ribbon curling.

Then, used to Eren’s random burst of irrational hatred toward a day that he didn’t feel too strongly about and frankly didn’t remember until Mr. Smith mentioned that it was an opportunity for the senior class to raise money for the senior’s graduating trip, Levi returned to his task of tying the ribbons around the candy bags and curling the ends with the inner edge of a scissor. They spent the entire weekends doing orders that they received since the beginning of this week, and Levi had gotten to the point where the combination of red and pink was doing serious damage to his cornea.

“And how long does it take to buy roses anyway? Jean probably wants to skip out on the work, that bastard.” Eren slumped on the floor and grumbled, blowing at the ribbons on the already finished bags. The pink confetti on the ground flew into the air and scattered across the floor.

Levi scowled. “You’re going to clean that shit up.”

“Okay okay,” Eren mumbled, flicking a socked toe at Levi’s thigh.

“Also, we’re doing carnations instead of roses. It’s cheaper,” Levi said without looking up from his work. He had about twenty bags left, and if he could powered through them, all that was left was to organized the cards (complete with envelopes and appropriately annoying confetti that was sure to have all the teachers grinding their teeth tomorrow with litter on their floor) into piles for the people delivering tomorrow during third period.

At least they got third period off.

Thank you ASB.

“Oh, so now we’re cheapening love.” Eren flapped his arms around in frustration, and Levi barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. “I hate this commercialized holiday.”

“Are you sure you’re not bitter because you’ve never received a candy gram before?” Levi asked. Eren said the same thing about Thanksgiving grams and Christmas grams, and….April Fool’s grams. Yes, they also had April Fool’s grams. It was their constant best seller.

There was a moment of silence.

“Really?” Levi said in disbelief, actually pausing in his work to stare incredulously at Eren.

“Shut up. Don’t make fun of me.” Eren flushed. “Fine, no one ever likes me well enough to give me a dollar candy gram.”

“What about Mikasa?”

“She’s like my sister, so no way. Never.”

“Jean?”

Eren tossed a candy bag at Levi’s head, but Levi easily caught it with one hand.

“Don’t you dare laugh,” Eren warned.

Levi shook his head, but a smile was threatening to break on his face.

“What? Like you have received candy grams before?” Eren scowled, trying to hide his embarrassment but failing. For all that he was against commercialized holidays, he sure wished that he could be a part of it. “Whatever, candy grams are stupid. Valentine’s Day is stupid.”

“Actually, I have received a candy gram before,” said Levi.

Eren’s eyes snapped up to meet his at that.

“What?” Eren’s voice was near a growl. “From who?”

“Hanji,” Levi answered, now breaking into a smile for real at the memory. It was an April Fool’s gram, which totally didn’t count, but it was very Hanji-like and as a result, was absolutely hilarious. It had made everyone in AP Lit stared at him in shocked as he slumped down on his desk laughing at the stupidity of the candy gram (which was essentially the purpose of this particular candy gram. Some misguided guys accidentally used it to woo their romantic interest with little success.)

“Oh.” Eren quickly deflated like a balloon without a knot, turning his face away from Levi and burying it in his arm.

“Why are you sulking?”

“I’m not sulking!”

“Alright, you’re the one who asked.” Levi returned to his task, leaving Eren to his own devices. He wanted to sleep early today, and most importantly, he wanted to be done with the monstrous red and pink mess all over the floor.

After a while, Eren’s voice broke his concentration once more. “Are you going out with Hanji?”

Levi placed the scissors down on the ground. “Only as much as you are with Mikasa.”

Eren still sulked.

Levi sighed.

He wasn’t going to do this. He made the stupid thing, and it was still hiding in his backpack, and it was a terrible and dumb idea, and the thing shouldn’t see the light of day, but now was as a good time as any, so Levi reached in his backpack for the small bag of red lollipops tied with a pink ribbon and completed with a tiny card attached.

He threw the thing at Eren. It bounced off Eren’s head with a satisfying “Owww!”

“Levi, what the hell?”

“Happy Valentine’s, you stupid idiot.” Levi picked up another bag and tied a bow with the strip of ribbon, trying not to look at Eren when his own face was heating up embarrassingly fast.

Stupid Eren.

Stupid Valentine’s Day.

Stupid commercialism.

Levi watched Eren from the corner of his eyes as Eren picked up the candy gram with a puzzled expression on his face. He opened the mini-card attached to the lollipop bag, and to Levi’s abashment, began to read it aloud.

“I’m a sucker for you,” Eren read. “Love, Levi.”

And there were even lollipops with this.

“Shut up,” Levi said before Eren broke into laughter.

“Levi, this has to be the corniest thing I’ve ever read in my entire life.” Eren was rolling on the floor now, way too amused about Levi’s secret love for corny puns. Levi kicked Eren in mock spite, but Eren kept laughing, the bastard.

“Whatever, now that you got a candy gram, you can stop complaining.”

Eren’s laughs eased away to a large grin then, but Levi’s embarrassment seemed to enjoy staying where it was. Levi looked down on the candy bags, very determined not to look at Eren at all because Eren’s laughs were stupid and Eren’s smiles were stupid and Eren’s face was stupid and Eren’s eyes were stupid and everything about Eren was stupid, really.

“Hey Levi?”

“What?” Levi scowled. But as he lifted his head, warm fingers dug into his hair as a hand pulled him in for a kiss. Eren’s lips were dry, and for some reason Eren found it necessary to stick his tongue inside Levi’s mouth as if he was a lizard, but Levi wasn’t going to complain because Eren’s clumsy tongue was strangely hot. While sure, that other hand should not be wondering under Levi’s shirt and sneaking touches up his back, but hey, if they kept going then maybe they could get something interesting done before Jean get back.

It was Jean’s room, but that probably would only encourage Eren to keep going.

“I got the roses!” Jean burst into the room, and they pulled away from each other so fast that Eren hit his head spectacularly against the side of the bed.

“What were you guys doing?” Jean looked at Eren with suspicion, but luckily Levi took the lead.

“Didn’t I tell you to get carnations instead? We don’t have money to waste on roses!”

Levi’s heart was racing in his chest, and of course his face was probably red, but Jean seemed to take that as anger and immediately went on the defensive about the beauty of roses and bullshit about how roses were the symbols of love and goodness, and why did Levi had to be so cheap?

Levi looked at Eren, who was still on the floor and as flustered as he was. Eren gave him a knowing wink, and Levi gave Jean his best scowl and kept on telling Jean to return the roses for carnations now.

Even though all Levi could think about was the fact that he might actually successfully ask Eren out this year.      

 

 

 


End file.
